


Тысяча лет

by Nemhain



Category: Merry Gentry - Laurell K Hamilton
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мало кто помнил, как Дойл оказался среди Королевских Воронов, кроме него самого. Его свобода стала ценой его любви, но до сих пор он не жалел об этом, потому что ему достаточно было столь малого... как собаке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тысяча лет

Дойл молчаливо подпирал дверной косяк, черной тенью выделяясь на фоне светлых стен кухни. Он вроде как охранял принцессу Мередит, которая сидела за столом и, многозначительно хмуря брови, красила ногти, но судя по ее редким взглядам он скорее действовал ей на нервы. Она была любопытна и, стоило идее прийти в ее голову, упрямство заставляло девушку идти до конца. Но Мрак знал, что он умеет ждать и стоять на своем: игра, если и продолжится, то только по его правилам.   
Заглянувший на секунду Рис не менее многозначительно сообщил, что никакой лак Мередит не поможет скрыть "улики". Та густо покраснела: страж с утра разгуливал топлесс с собранными волосами, дожидаясь, пока следы расположения принцессы на его плечах и спине хотя бы чуть-чуть затянутся. Не оценивший столь близкой к правде шутки Гален вручил Рису мешок с мусором, и тот уныло исчез. Было видно, что ему хотелось выгнать с кухни ещё и Мрака, но Гален не стал даже пытаться: субординация и осознание, что он со сковородкой - уж совершенно точно суровый воин, возобладали.  
Принцесса покрыла последний ноготь закрепителем и, растопырив пальчики, сосредоточенно старалась не смотреть никуда, кроме как перед собой в стол. Дойл подавил смешок.

\- Тебе неприятно смотреть на меня? - Гален внезапно обернулся.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты слышала.  
\- Я не хочу тебя расстраивать...  
\- Я должен расстроиться от того, что ты на меня посмотришь?  
Мередит отчего-то посмотрела на Дойла, выражая взглядом затруднение. Но едва ли он собирался её спасать:  
\- Ты же знаешь, Мередит, что значит для нас ... невнимание.  
\- Я ...  
\- Я недостаточно красив для тебя? - Гален не то, чтобы выглядел особенно оскорблено, но принцесса не раскусила его подначки.  
\- Хватит городить чушь! - Мередит аж вскочила, но вовремя вспомнила о свежем маникюре.  
Стоило ей замереть, как она проиграла. Гален шагнул к ней ближе:  
\- Так значит, я не стою того, чтобы на меня смотреть?  
\- Нет...  
\- Что - нет? - он нагнулся вперед, поцеловал её в щеку.  
\- Ну, ты ...  
\- Ясно, - он уже начинал тихо смеяться... целуя её куда более жарко - в губы.  
Она может и рада была бы сначала договорить на задевшую и её тему, но не могла его оттолкнуть.  
Дойл не сдержался - рассмеялся тихо, с низким рыком.  
Со стороны плиты послышалось шипение, и Галену пришлось оторваться от своего занятия...

Мередит смотрела на Мрака в некотором замешательстве. Примерно так она смотрела на Шолто, вызвавшего такси посреди Лос Анджелеса щелчком пальцев.  
\- Ты ... - она, видимо, подавила желание ткнуть в него пальцем, подойдя ближе, - ты что только что сделал?  
\- Прошу прощения, принцесса, - Мрак натянул свою ничего не выражающую маску.  
\- Ты смеялся.  
\- Это больше не повторится, принцесса.  
Он оттолкнулся от стены, ближе, ближе к ней, слегка наклонился вперед и тихо шепнул на ухо с низким утробным рычанием:  
\- Не смог ... удержаться.  
Дойл выпрямился и вновь прислонился к стене.  
Мерри, никакая не принцесса, смотрела на него с таким диким желанием в глазах ... А в его душе поднималась злоба и горечь.

Точно так же он смотрел на неё ... на Повелительницу Тьмы и Воздуха... на Андаис ... на - просто - неё.  
Тысячу лет назад он был глуп, наивен, до безумия влюблен: он смел верить, что её гордость прогнётся под его напором.  
Он помнил эту полную отвращения фразу...  
Жадные от безумия руки.  
Голодный взгляд и сладкую улыбку.  
"Ты не достанешься никому, мой Мрак".  
Никому. Никому... никому ... Так говорила она, но отдала его этой девчонке.

Дойл дернулся на шорох и едва не снес полголовы Рису - если бы не реакция Белого Рыцаря ...  
\- Охраняй, - коротко бросил он Рису, исчезая в темноте коридора, не смея обернуться.  
Как и всегда.

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн - Галену временно нельзя, Дойл еще не дал. //как просто мерять время в каноне Гамильтон//


End file.
